Bath Time
by XxXLovelessKnightXxX
Summary: Tristan comes home to a nice hot bath, but that's not the only thing he's looking forward to. Tristan/OC. Lemons. PWP.


**_King Arthur smut. Yay! Tristan/OC. PWP. Not for kids. _**

* * *

Tristan's horse stopped at the stables and he dismounted. Before he could catch his breath, a dark-haired figure rushed at him, hugging him fiercely. His arms went around her, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you." A soft English accent met his ears, making him smile.

"And I you, Barbara. Three days is far too long." They held the embrace, simply drinking in each other's presence. Barbara was the first to break the hug letting him look her over. Her reddish golden hair was long, almost down to her waist; her blue eyes shimmered in the firelight as she smiled.

"You need a bath." She chuckled, brushing some dirt off his armor.

"The things I do for you." He joked, pulling her to him for a scorching kiss. She let him kiss her for a moment before helping him out of his armor. She then took his hand and pulled him with her to the bath. It was already filled with steaming water, making Tristan smile at her thoughtfulness.

"Fine, I'll do as you say, but I'm not doing it alone." She looked at him questioningly. "You're getting in with me." Before she could protest, he had pulled her dress over her head and had slipped out of his shirt and breeches. She gasped as he pulled her into the water with him making some of it slosh over the sides of the tub.

"There." He pulled her closer for another kiss, smiling when she sighed and melted into him. The pins that were holding her hair back started to slip out, so he pulled them out and tossed them on the floor. Her hair fell over her left eye, making her look mysterious.

"I love you." He muttered.

"I love you too." She smiled, planting a kiss on his lips and her hand moved slowly up to his member. He sighed as her fingers slid up and down the smooth skin.

"Ahh, Barbara." He groaned, letting his eyes slip shut. A few moments later, he was fully erect and moaning loudly. "You have to stop." He said, knowing he was about to orgasm and he did not want to cum without satisfying her first. She pulled her hand back reluctantly and sighed.

He knew that if he were to enter her now, he would orgasm instantly so he did what he could to please her with his hand. His practiced fingers made their way down her body, stopping when he reached her heat. He slid a finger into her slowly, watching her shudder in pleasure.

"You like this?"

"It's be-better than n-nothing." She groaned, finding it hard to talk. A chuckle escaped his lips before his mouth found hers. The kiss was soft and broke quickly when he added another finger. She moaned and rocked against his hand, pushing his fingers as deep as they could go.

"Tristan." She breathed as he stroked her sweet spot. In a matter of minutes, her walls were clamping down on his fingers as her orgasm surfaced. He pulled his fingers out quickly and thrust into her. She cried out in intense pleasure as he moved in and out of her.

"Barbara." he moaned as he sped up his movements. She dug her nails into his shoulders as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. Her inner muscles clenched down on him again as her orgasm hit hard. The only thing that kept him from falling over the edge with her was his will power. He picked her up, him still inside her and moved her to the bed. He pulled out of her, and then pushed back in slowly, letting her recover some of her strength. It did not take long and she rolled them over, letting him go deeper inside of her. Her eyes were shining gold as she moved up and down on his member slowly. Small objects around the room started to lift into the air as he rolled them back over and sped up his pace. Her soft cries of pleasure turned to pants as a third orgasm approached. This time when her muscles clamped down on him, and her back arched he followed her over the edge, calling her name. He fell on top of her, trying not to crush her, but he was to tired to stay up. She pushed him off her and rested her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking?" Tristan asked, stroking her hair softly.

"I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret. I'm tired of being an outcast because of my father." She sighed.

"Well, being half demon isn't all bad, you have the energy to make love as long as you did." She chuckled and kissed his chest. "I don't care what you are, I love you, and you know that." She nodded.

"Besides, it's not like you can't follow me into battle."

"I just wish Bors would stop calling me 'pesky bird'."

"Well they do think you're my hawk." She giggled and looked up at him, her eyes now yellow.

"I am your hawk."

"But not right now. Right now you're my love, not my bird."

* * *

**_Yes Barbara is his hawk so not completely OC but she's still mine._**


End file.
